marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Reptyl (Earth-616)
The Nonhuman | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly Thanos' or Thanosi's pantheon, leader of a band space pirates aboard the ship Serpent's Tooth, Skrulls | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly an unidentified Saurian-occupied planet in the Coalsack Nebula, the Coalsack Nebula (including a series of hidden bases), the Sanctuary II | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Height2 = ; 15'6"Category:Height 15' 6" as Reptyl Prime | Weight = 990 lbs | Weight2 = 420 lbs (original form), 5200 lbs (as Reptyl Prime) | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (Red as Reptyl Prime and in God form)Category:Red Eyes | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = (Grey as Reptyl Prime and Green in God form)Category:Grey Skin | UnusualFeatures = as Reptyl, has the appearance of a humanoid dinosaur with a scaled hide, sharpened teeth, claws and a tail 3 feet in length. As Reptyl Prime, he resembles a dragon from various Earth culture mythologies with a gray and scaly hide, sharpened teeth, 6 inch claws, large bat-like wings and a spiked tail measuring 7 feet in length. As a god, he had the appearance of a reptilian humanoid with four digits on each hand and foot, sharp claws, and a long tail with a row of spines running down it. | CharRef = All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Update Vol 1 1 | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Progenitor of reptilian evolution; formerly space pirate, Skrull privateer, servant of Thanos | Education = | Origin = Saurian alien;Category:Alien Mutants later mutated into a godCategory:Alien Gods by Thanos | PlaceOfBirth = Unidentified planet in the Coalsack Nebula | Creators = Steve Englehart; Joe Staton | First = Silver Surfer Vol 3 11 | HistoryText = Reptyl, a leader of a band of space pirates, encountered a Skrull posing as the Contemplator, an Elder of the Universe. Reptyl had a hatred of humanoids but agreed to make an alliance with the imposter allegedly because they were both born in the Coal Sack Nebula, Comtemplator's race died out 4 billion years ago, and Comtemplator never interfered with the affairs of Reptyl's race. Reptyl agreed to help the imposter hide from Galactus, who the imposter was trying to hide from after trying to destroy Galactus along with the real Elders of the Universe. As Reptyl's crew held a birthday party for him, the part was infiltrated by Silver Surfer and Nova who were in search for the real Comtemplator. The Skrull imposter had warned Reptyl ahead of time of the intruders. So, Reptyl set a trap and captured the pair. Reptyl uses the pair as power sources for his ship, but Surfer's ally, the Cotati, finds out about his situation and used a psychogenic herb to take control of one of Reptyl's pirates, Clumsy Foulup. The brainwashed pirate is made to free Nova. Nova then attacks Reptyl's shipand freed Surfer. Reptyl and his crew fled back to the Coalsack Nebula. Feeling that Surfer and Nova wouldn't quit until the Contemplator imposter was captured, Reptyl found him to be a liability. So, he killed the imposter by biting down on the imposter's neck and ripping out a huge chunk of his flesh before devouring his body. Later, Starfox and Firelord assaulted Reptyl's hideout in the Coalsack Nebula in search for information on Nebula, the alleged grand-niece of Eros and granddaughter of Thanos. An angry Reptyl took his fury out on crewman Kyndron and killed him. When Eros and Firelord asked Reptyl about Nebula, Reptyl admitted that he disliked Nebula because she was a pirate competitor and a humanoid but refused to now before the two. Reptyl was also able to use Firelord's grudge against Silver Surfer to get him to divulge info on the Surfer's whereabouts in exchange for a vow of noninterference from Reptyl. As Reptyl was following a Badoon fleet on the advice of his mutant crewman Dalabuur, Reptyl encountered the cosmic being known as the Stranger. Stranger was holding captive the Skrull queen S'Byll so he could study her because she was granted powers by the silver Surfer to restore the Skrulls' shape-shifting powers. Reptyl wanted to help S'Byll due to his fondness of the reptilian-like Skrulls and offered his entire fleet of ships to the Stranger in exchange for S'Byll's freedom. The Stranger agreed and the swap occurred. Reptyl then asked S'Byll to be a privateer under her command and defend reptiles from harm. S'Byll accepted Reptyl's offer, but she had him watched for the sign of trechery. S'Byll, allied with the Silver Surfer, showed him their new ally, which Surfer disapproved of. After gathering a new crew and fleet, Reptyl joined the Skrull forces and fought against the Kree Empire. However, Reptyl earned the scorn of Kl'rt the Super-Skrull for his closeness to S'Byll and his disrespectful attitude. Reptyl impressed S'Byll with his skills and loyalty. Kl'rt eventually had enough and challenged Reptyl to a fight. S'Byll ordered the two to stand down, but they didn't listen. Kl'rt was winning at first, but then Reptyl struck Kl'rt with neurocarbon charges and returned one of Kl'rt's flame attacks back on him before ripping out Kl'rt's throat. Later, as Reptyl led his troops against a Kree fleet, she was suddenly betrayed by his crewman Clumsy Foulup. Clumsy took Reptyl's Sparkutlass and stabbed him in the back. Earlier, the Comtemplator imposter, who had survived his death at the hands of Reptyl, contacted Clumsy and convinced him to ally with the Kree and betray Reptyl. Reptyl recovered from his injury and plotted revenge against Clumsy. However, Reptyl's hunt for Clumsy was cut short when Kl'rt attacked. The Super-Skrull had survived their earlier fight and now wanted revenge for his loss. Kl'rt ripped through the ship and pulled Reptyl into space. He then choked Reptyl to death and left him floating in space. Reptyl would survive this murder attempt as well by forming a cocoon around himself. Sometime later, he emerged in a monstrously powerful form called Reptyl Prime. After flying through space, he came upon a shrine to Death Thanos created while he possessed the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. As Reptyl rested before heading back to his home world, Silver Surfer arrived to destroy the shrine as he saw it as a the last remaining legacy to Thanos' power. Reptyl suddenly attacked Surfer and pronounced himself the first of a glorious race of conquerors that would destroy all humanoids. Surfer managed to fight off Reptyl and seemingly crushed him underneath a sculpture of Death's head. However, Reptyl survived by escaping through the floor of the shrine. Reptyl reverted back to his original form and imprisoned under the authority of the Galactic Council and sent to Earth as part fo a plot by the Council to keep humans occupied on Earth to prevent them from interfering with intergalactic affairs. Reptyl was later captured by human authorities and imprisoned in a superhuman wing at Lurton, Virginia. Reptyl somehow escaped prison and gathered together a new pirate crew and a fleet of ships to restart his career as a pirate. Reptyl appeared to have gotten fat and had lost his left eye, which was replaced with a cybernetic eye. As the Avengers were traveling in a Quinjet to the planet Tamal to meet with Quoi and the Cotati, Reptyl and his crew attacked them. The Avengers fought back and destroyed many of Reptyl's ships. As Reptyl and his crewwoman Raptra argued over what to do, they were approached by Thanos' ship, the Sanctuary II. Thanos (allegedly actually one of his Thanosi duplicates) boarded the ship Reptyl was on and confronted Reptyl and his crew. Thanos revealed that he intended to create his own pantheon of gods and offered to grant anyone there power if they serve him to destroy the Celestial Messiah, Quoi. Reptyl accepted Thanos' offer so he could a reptile could be raised to the height of godhood. Thanos transformed Reptyl into a god-like being by draining the life force of Reptyl's crewman Kid Syn. Reptyl's first task was attacking a Plasmagenian ship. Reptyl captured the ship's leader, Primo, and brought him before Thanos who turned him into one of his would-be gods. Reptyl and Primo later fought off Eternals from Titan who attacked the Sanctuary II. When Raptra escaped from the Sanctuary II and took Quoi with her, Thanos sent Reptyl and Primo to go after her. Thanos instructed Reptyl to bring Raptra and Quoi back alive so he could kill them himself. Reptyl and Primo located Raptra and Quoi and captured them. Reptyl and Primo were standing next to Thanos as he announced the deaths of not only Quoi and Raptra but also Quoi's mother Mantis and the Avengers Vision. As Thanos assaulted Mantis with psychic powers as a part of some ritual, Sanctuary II was attacked by the Avengers and Haywire of the Squadron Supreme. Thanos ordered Reptyl to destroy the Avengers and Haywire, but Scarlet Witch fused his boots together to trip him up. Reptyl eventually drove the Avengers and Haywire back with Sanctuary II's weapons. Despite the initial attack failing, the Avengers and Haywire managed to board Sanctuary II while Raptra escaped and freed Vision. As Reptyl joined Thanos and Primo for the final battle, they realized that the Rot, a devouring blackness in space, threatened to destroy them all. While Mantis and Quoi kept the Rot at bay, though Primo was destroyed, Reptyl joined Thor, Vision, and Scarlet Witch in attacking the Rot, but their combined power didn't affect Rot at all. Thanos and Death managed to finally destroy Rot, and all those who were consumed by it were restored. Reptyl became angry when Raptra and Quoi began to develop a relationship and swore to kill Raptra if she mated with the humanoid/plant being. Mantis and Quoi swore to defend Raptra. Reptyl flew off and strangely questioned his godhood. | Powers = Reptyl is a rare example of his alien race of a "prime," a being whose genes contains the key to the next step in its evolution. Therefore, Reptyl possesses various superhuman attributes that are the result of genetic mutation that is combined with his natural reptilian heritage. These attributes were strengthened when Thanos turned him into a god. Superhuman Strength: In his normal state, Reptyl is superhumanly strong and possesses sufficient strength to lift about 10 tons. As Reptyl Prime and as a god, his strength is vastly augmented beyond his original levels. While the exact limit of his strength isn't known in this form, he is ultimately able to lift well in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: In all three forms, Reptyl is able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human speciman. Superhuman Stamina: Reptyl's augmented musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human being. As a result, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity. In his normal state, he can exert himself at peak capacity for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to affect him. As Reptyl Prime and as a god, his musculature is even more efficient and he can exert himself for up to several days before fatigue begins to impair his capabilities. Superhuman Durability: In both his forms, Reptyl's reptilian physiology renders him tougher and more resistant to physical injury than a human being. In his normal state, Reptyl's hide is able to withstand high caliber bullets and slashes from blades made of conventional material without being punctured. He can also withstand great impact forces and exposure to temperature extremes without sustaining injury. As Reptyl Prime and as a god, he is rendered virtually invulnerable to conventional physical injury. He is able to withstand temperatures as hot as the surface of a star, energy blasts from the likes of the Silver Surfer and exposure to the vacuum of deep space indefinitely without sustaining injury. Superhuman Agility: In all three forms, Reptyl's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Superhuman Reflexes: Reptyl's reflexes are similarly enhanced in both forms and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. Regenerative Healing Factor: As a result of his reptilian physiology, Reptyl possesses an accelerated healing process that allows him to heal damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a human being. In his normal state, Reptyle's natural healing powers are sufficient to heal injuries such as slashes and punctures within a matter of minutes or broken bones within a span of several hours. As Reptyl Prime and as a god, this power is augmented considerably above his normal limits. In the event that he is injured, he can heal rapidly regenerate nearly any damaged or destroyed bodily tissue. As Reptyl Prime and as a god, his natural healing is augmented to the point that he can fully regrow severed limbs within a matter of minutes. It also renders him immune to all known diseases and greatly extends his lifespan by halting his aging process to an unknown degree. Flight: As Reptyl Prime and as a god, he is able to propel himself through the air at tremendous speeds. Within the atmosphere of a planet, he generally flies at roughly the Speed of Sound. However, in outer space, he is able to enter hyperspace and travel at speeds many times the Speed of Light. Cosmic Blasts: As Reptyl Prime and a god, he is capable of manipulating great amounts of cosmic energy and channel them through his hands. He typically releases this energy in the form of concussive blasts powerful enough to harm the Silver Surfer. | Abilities = Reptyl is a formidable and experienced armed and unarmed combatant, a master of most hand weapons, and a skilled pilot. He is also a skilled leader, though he has readily sacrificed an entire crew to achieve his personal goals. | Strength = As Reptyl, he could lift up to 10 tons. As Reptyl Prime and as a God, he could lift beyond 100 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Formerly body armor and a space suit made of unknown alien materials and a cloak of invisibility given to him by Thanos. | Transportation = Formerly the Serpent's Tooth, Sanctuary II | Weapons = Formerly a number of stolen sophisticated weapons; his weapon of choice was a Sparkutlass, an energy sword that could absorb power and return it back on the attacker, and a neurocarbon charged pistol. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stranger Experiment Category:Fencing Category:Flight Category:Thanos Experiment Category:Giant Monsters Category:Gods of the Modern Age